ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is a psychopathic villain introduced in Vendetta. He was part of the Rooters' conspiracy, and he was the one who in Max's false memory (that was planted in his head by Servantis) killed Devin Levin. Appearance Ragnarok has blue skin, white hair, yellow eyes, and wears a black suit with ribs on the sides of his body with red flesh and scars. Personality Ragnarok was a callous psychopath, willing to destroy an entire populated world if it served his purposes. He was also a sadist, taking an immense satisfaction in violently beating Kevin Levin to near-death. Despite his arrogance, Ragnarok was not above begging for his life. History Background Ragnarok was originally a powerful and dangerous criminal from unknown origin, who possessed a ship able to drain energy from stars, destroying them in the process. He was a member of the Rooters as well. According to Max's false memories, as he was about to absorb Earth's sun, Devin and Max successfully stole the key for his device. Ragnarok succeeded in catching their ship, and threatened to kill Max if Devin wouldn't tell him where the key was. When Devin declined, Ragnarok attempted to kill Max, but Devin put himself between them, and was fatally wounded instead of Max. Furious, Max used the element of surprise to send Ragnarok into the Null Void, where he was taken into custody. Alien Force Ragnarok appeared in Vendetta, where he escaped from his Null Void prison and the Null Guardians and arrived on Earth. After he trashed Kevin's house in order to find his key, Kevin's mother revealed to him what she thought happened to his father, causing the young Osmosian to start looking for Ragnarok in order to get revenge. Feeling worried for Kevin, Ben and Gwen learned exactly who Ragnarok was from Max, and attempted to help Kevin, only to be asked by him to stay out of his way. Eventually, Ragnarok got the key back and attempted to use it to activate his machine, but Kevin successfully infiltrates his ship and destroys the ship's command, causing the device to be damaged and the air tank to break open. Ragnarok then begs Kevin to save him, stating that his father was a Plumber, an honorable man and he would never have let anyone die. Instead, Kevin took the key from him and left him to be sucked into space, seemingly causing his death. He remained loyal to the Rooters and never revealed the truth about Kevin's father to him. Powers and Abilities Ragnarok has enhanced strength, as he could defeat Kevin in his mutant form. He can teleport himself, and is very agile, as he could dodge Diamondhead's crystal attacks. Ragnarok can shoot a powerful solar energy ray from his hands that can blow up walls and even the top of a sentry tower. His solar energy could even allow him to propel himself several stories up. Weaknesses As mentioned above, Ragnarok is not above begging to be saved, as shown when he pleaded for Kevin to save him before he was sucked into space. Ragnarok's energy attacks could be absorbed by Diamondhead. He is also vulnerable to his own energy blasts. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vendetta'' (first appearance; death) Etymology Ragnarök is the end of the universe in Norse Mythology. It's stated that it's where the gods and giants will die and the universe will be reborn. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Incarcecon Prisoners Category:Former Plumbers Category:Hybrids Category:One-Time Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force